


仓横/Happy Together

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: 补档2016.03.15模特仓X经纪人横*本篇的subaru是性转
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 4





	仓横/Happy Together

仓横/Happy Together  
by三极管

安田章大掏出震动的手机，进入信箱查看。少顷，他合上手机的翻盖，用适当的气力将正陷在一旁沙发中小憩的人推醒。

“大仓，等会儿我们要上楼去听工作安排。”掀开蒸汽眼罩，大仓忠义听到安田章大对自己说道。

他揉了一把脸，眼神慢慢聚焦：“嗯，好。”

到了会议室，大仓与安田找了座位坐下。周围是几对同他们一样的艺人与经纪人的组合，还有其他的工作人员。会议负责人对着手中的纸张点了一下到场的人数，喃喃道：“似乎还有人没到……”

会议室的门应声而开，一位瘦高的青年和一位戴着口罩气质颇为颓废的女孩子走进屋内。

“抱歉，我们有些晚了……”那位青年肤色白得鲜见，高挺鼻梁上架着框架线条柔和的眼镜。他向那些朝自己方位投来的目光温声解释道：“渋谷さん的过敏发作了，状态不是很好，所以出门时拖延了些。”

被称为渋谷的戴着口罩的女孩子眼神是冷漠而暴躁的，那双大大的漂亮眼睛下方挂着沉沉的黑眼圈。渋谷朝众人鞠了个躬，直起身后一言不发地扯住身旁青年的衣摆，拉着后者朝最近的空位走去，恰好坐在大仓的侧边。

“那就开始吧。”负责人点了点头，说道：“长话短说，今日叫你们来，不单是为了工作安排。大家都清楚，我们的经纪人系轮换制。在座的各位手头的工作已经顺利完成，新的工作安排仍未分配，此时便于新旧经纪人的交接。下面我来念一下新的组合……”

“什么，我怎么不知道？”渋谷隔着口罩闷闷地问她身边的人。

“小点声……因为你没有认真看合同。”青年答。

“哦，好吧。那横山さん，就此别过。……喂，你这是什么眼神，不要马上就伤心起来啊……”

大仓觉得旁边的人有点聒噪，便凑近安田回应对方「虽然分开了但玩耍别忘了带上我」的略带惆怅的话语：“一定。”

“……大仓忠义和渋谷すば子，你们的经纪人安田章大和横山裕互换一下。”负责人抬眼瞅了瞅他们那块儿，说：“你们几个刚好坐得很近啊……等会儿自行交接吧。”

横山的手很好看。握手的时候大仓自然而然地想道。

礼节性的寒暄过后，横山便到一旁与安田详谈起来。大仓懒洋洋地坐在椅子上，瞥了几眼身旁的女孩子。她现在看起来没那么暴躁了，懒散地举着手机似乎在玩游戏。

咀嚼了片刻她的名字，大仓才反应过来她是那位刚进事务所不久就风头大盛的模特。今天来的路上甚至能看到她的代言广告牌。

大仓嘴角不禁抽动了几下，因为广告牌上的渋谷笑容温柔而治愈，与身边这位低气压朋克少女判若两人。

女孩子感受到他的视线，大而澄净的眼睛看了过来。大仓有些紧张，却听到她挺心平气和地问：“嗨，你有没有驾照？”

大仓登时一愣，回她：“哈？……有的。”

“那就好。”渋谷抬起手，大拇指朝不远处正记着笔记的横山示意了下，说：“那家伙，明明是个经纪人，却超能落东西的。驾照都能弄不见几次，你能想象吗……因为没带平底鞋，我脱了高跟鞋光脚开车。

“类似的事情数不胜数，不过那家伙还挺好的，你往后不用太嫌弃他。”不顾听得目瞪口呆的大仓，渋谷朝向她看过来的横山敷衍地摆了摆手，继续问道：“你的经纪人如何？来交换下情报。”

“安田吗？他很好的……说到开车，他是单手握方向盘派呢。”大仓想到此处笑起来。

“哦哦，很帅的样子嘛。”渋谷赞毕，听到横山的声音自身后传来：“我们的事情说完了，轮到你们了。”

“是，是。”渋谷站起来，背着手走到安田的面前：“安田さん？”

“大家都叫我ヤス来着，不如你也那么叫吧？”安田绽开一个笑容，继而露出认真的神情道：“你的黑眼圈好重啊……对了，”他打开自己的包翻找了一下，拿出了一盒东西给渋谷，“这个眼膜很好用的。”

渋谷有些意外，答道：“哦，谢谢……”

安田看着她接过物品的手，又说：“你做的指甲有些掉了啊……话说回来，我会做指甲哦，等你过敏好了之后帮你做怎么样？不过，我们首先得说一下工作的事。”

完了，搞不好我挺喜欢这家伙。如是想着，渋谷眨了眨眼睛，诺道：“好的。”

她冲大仓摆了摆手，复利落地朝横山道：“ヨコ，回见咯。”便跟着安田走出门外。

“你们共事多久？她看上去一点都不难过啊。”大仓趴在桌上似笑非笑地瞧横山。

“渋谷自签约以来都由我负责。”横山整理了下文件，说：“其实她也有点伤心的，只不过不会表现出来罢了。”他的语气淡然，但有着让人即刻信服的意味。

“关系真好啊。”

“还行吧。”横山在他身旁坐下，对他道：“话说回来，你一周后要与她同拍一套杂志图呢。”他的手指在纸张上游移了片刻，最终停在一行字下方笃定地轻敲了几下：“喏。”

“嗯，了解。”大仓看着眼前那只修净的手，恍惚间竟生了些心猿意马的思虑。

“那我来和你说一下这一周的工作吧，”那只手从大仓的视界里骤然离开，横山推了推眼镜道，“大仓さん？”

“大仓。”大仓直起些身来，托腮看着对方，“叫大仓就好。行吧，ヨコ？”

指间的笔转了一圈，横山温和地勾起唇角，答道：“行。”

共事了两个月左右，横山裕自觉和大仓忠义磨合得相当不错。

面对工作大仓严阵以待，对于行程的服从与配合也可圈可点。有点头疼的只有他的嗜睡和对食物的热爱。普通的情况称呼自己「ヨコ」，试图表现出不情愿或想调侃的时候会叫自己「横山くん」。需要安静的时候沉稳可靠，笑起来又像个让人没脾气的孩子。

之前负责的渋谷虽看起来是个麻烦的人物，相处起来却意外的融洽。但不可否认的是，成年男人间的相处总比与女孩子相处自在得多。

横山靠在桌子边上，递给卸完妆换上私服的大仓一听热饮：“辛苦了。”

“你也是。”大仓接过，拉开拉环自若地饮了起来。

横山看了看他，说：“明后天都是休息日，去放松吧。”

“一定会全力以赴放松的……明晚一起去喝酒吗？”大仓问完才想起来：“哦，你得去参加你弟弟的婚礼。”

“没错。”横山烦恼道：“实在有些振奋人心，大概今夜要睡不着了。”

“不要擅自抢走新郎在婚礼前夜忐忑的设定啊。”大仓得心应手地吐槽道。

横山笑着接受了吐槽，抬手看了看手表，示意大仓下楼乘车。

大仓放工这夜便约上友人打了保龄又饮足了酒，回到家时已是清晨，结果几乎一整天都在睡觉。到了晚上不知第几次悠悠转醒，他再也睡不着了，就起来做了沙拉边吃边看电视。奈何清淡的沙拉并不能满足自己，思索了一番后，他决定约人去吃宵夜，便拿起手机。

谁知还未打开电话簿，就有电话打了进来。

来电显示是横山。

他不是去参加弟弟的婚礼了吗？大仓抬头看了看时间，心觉也应该散了，就怀着正正好的心情语气轻快地接起：“喂？”

而电话那头并非横山的声音，是自称居酒屋店员的人：“您的关系人似乎在店里睡着了挺久，有点担心所以打电话给您……”

由于工作需要，横山将他的号码设成了快捷拨号。横山电话簿内存有的联系人过于繁杂，店员首先拨的是备注是亲属的电话，却迟迟没有得到回应，于是采取了快捷拨号。

大仓有些状况不明，但仍表示会前去。他问了地址，听到的时候愣了一下。

这也太巧了。他边开车边啼笑皆非地想。还是离我最近的那一家。

待他走入店中，店员看到他也是一愣。大仓解释道自己就是接电话的人，店员便领他去了横山所在的地方。

出乎大仓的意料，横山是醒着的。他没有戴眼镜，西装有些发皱，神色瞧上去还算清明。横山一见大仓在自己面前坐下，便率先抱歉道：“我饮过些酒，难得地睡死了过去，醒来后店员告诉我打了电话给你，说是你已在来的路上……真是给你添麻烦了。”

“没事，我还以为你醉得厉害。”大仓脱了外套，他里边佐着的线衫颜色温暖，稍稍捋起的袖口在肘弯前垮着好看褶皱。他双手手臂在桌面上随意交叠，饶有兴味地凑前探了些头，打量横山：“正好我也饿了，顺便出来吃个夜宵。”

“也没有多醉，就是睡沉了。哦，你快去点些什么……”横山不好意思地挠了挠头发，转头却看到店员将所盛菜品丰富的碗碟悉数端了上来。他有些发愣，喃喃道：“你已经点好了啊……动作好快啊。”

大仓失笑，说：“是。点了挺多的，不用你请客了。”

“这可不行，全算我的。”横山坚持道。

大仓嚼着鸡骨串，笑容是横山琢磨不透的诡异：“那好吧。多谢款待。”

“你不是参加弟弟的婚礼吗，为什么变成一个人在这里喝酒？”大仓总算问了自己百思不得其解的问题。

“宴席差不多尾声的时候，我说我明天还要工作，就先离开了。”横山又拿起酒喝起来：“开心是非常开心的，但还是感觉有些落寞吧。”

“落寞？”

“很难表达清楚，总之就是身为兄长不可避免的惆怅感吧。”横山在大仓到的时候是清醒的，这厢边聊边饮又变得有点醺醺然起来。

原先吃得专心的大仓终于发现他有点不对，便伸手阻道：“ヨコ，你还是别继续喝了。”

横山则毫不在意地抛出一个话题：“喂，你知道吗，我弟弟，超可爱的。

“从以前开始就「兄ちゃん」、「兄ちゃん」地叫我……结果交了女朋友以后，你猜他将我在手机的备注改成了什么？”横山拨开大仓按住他手腕的手，又酌了一口，才伤感地道：“改成了「兄貴」啊……”

不必要的情报……大仓嘴角抽了抽，觉得槽多无口。他瞟了眼本来还余着些酒的瓶子，现下已然见底，心想不让他再点新的就是了。

横山越说越伤感：“然后他结婚了……婚礼上也叫我「兄貴」来着……什么啊，叫「兄ちゃん」不好吗，那样多可爱啊。”

絮絮叨叨的横山倒是很新奇，且不说那由脸颊一路蔓延到微敞的衬衫领子里的薄红，眼眶和嘴唇更是红得过分。待到大仓反应过来的时候，自己盯着对方的眼神已有些变味了。

横山说着说着好像又困了起来，他似乎也意识到了，首先做的事竟是把店员叫过来结了账。结完帐后他还是有一句没一句地绕着这个问题纠结，钻牛角尖的样子在大仓看来居然十分的……可口。

鬼使神差地，大仓朝他低声唤了一句：“兄ちゃん。”

横山倏地安静了下来，随即好像很满意似地缓缓趴到了桌子上，过了一会儿就一动不动了。

不妙，实在是过于有趣了。大仓意犹未尽地捧着脸看横山塌着软软头发的后脑勺。

话说回来，我也很可爱的，你多夸夸我啊。

横山醒来的时候，逢着天光初乍。他本就是睡眠比较浅的人，能够睡死过去也只有工作繁忙或酒意所致。

昨晚他只是喝得有些醉意，所以不存在宿醉这回事。大仓到来后的记忆也大致存在着。

横山从床上下来，走出门外。大仓的家他来过几次，不过没怎么细看。他走到客厅，瞧见大仓戴着耳机随意地坐在沙发上，像是在闭目养神，过了一会儿便福至心灵似的睁开眼睛。

大仓把耳机卸到脖子上，用像是发现新大陆一样的语气道：“啊，ヨコ穿我的衣服果然会有微妙的宽松感。”

“你在说什么啊。”横山把手肘撑在沙发背上，对大仓说：“昨天真是麻烦你了。”

“我以后麻烦回来不就好了。”大仓站起来伸了个懒腰，说：“又饿了，我去做早饭吧。”

“你没睡觉吗？”

“昨天睡太多了。”

“哦。”横山走过去帮忙，随口问了句：“我又睡着之后还发生了什么吗？”

大仓心平气和答道：“没什么特别的，酒后乱性了而已。”

“哈？”

“玩笑。请帮忙搅拌。”大仓把盛着打好的鸡蛋的碗递给横山。

这种段子是不需要的。横山边搅拌边在心中吐槽。

横山和大仓的关系似乎又亲近了些，较之于同事的关系，更像是相处融洽的朋友。

情感的进阶带来的是更多的身体接触。有时横山跟大仓交代事情，后者就直接把下巴搁在横山的肩膀上听。横山不是很喜欢和人有过于亲密的接触，但大仓诸如此类的举动也算不上频繁，他自度之后也不觉得有反感的情绪，就没多放在心上。

让他有些困扰的是大仓总爱说「喜欢」。

帮忙带外卖，买来吩咐的东西，这种经纪人分内的事，都有极大概率得到一句「好喜欢ヨコ」。

明明长得又高又帅气，性格也是爽朗挂，有些时候偏偏和女子高中生一样。不过也许这就是大仓的魅力点之一。

而且对方比自己要小上几岁，说不定把自己看作成可以撒娇的兄长。这样的推论挺让横山愉悦的。

这次的杂志拍摄，大仓的搭档又是渋谷。他们是第二次合作，而且同属一家事务所，气氛不会很见外。行程是首日棚内摄影，之后两天有外景的安排。

模特的造型多少要快季节几分，在寒意依然料峭的春天，夏日装扮的摄影就已经敲定。这也是模特辛苦的地方之一。大仓和渋谷都穿着布料轻薄的衣物，还要泼上些水营造湿漉漉的效果。

一个布景顺利拍完。在工作人员换置布景的间隙，作为模特的大仓和渋谷理所应当地下场休息。

“辛苦了。”横山将浴巾递给大仓，后者接过后吊儿郎当地将其披在头上。横山低头抖开浴袍，刚想招呼面前的人穿上，一抬头却发觉距离被对方自作主张地拉近。

带着潮气的鼻尖和嘴唇有那么一瞬间蹭着他的刘海和鼻梁，又若无其事地离开。如同覆上浅滩的浪顷刻间毫不留恋地退潮，只留下暧昧得要命的湿意。

横山听到大仓说：“我喜欢你……今天的香水。”

刻意的停顿是为了迎接后续出场的狡黠笑意。

尔后他手上的重量一松，大仓迈着好看的步子边走边自行穿上浴袍，与过路的工作人员谈笑风生。

这次实在近得过分了。近到让横山觉得调整心态是一件艰难的事。

“哇哦。”听到莫名其妙的赞叹声，横山转过头，瞧见不知什么时候挪到他身旁的渋谷，她用吸管吸着饮料，有些濡湿的刘海被拨到一边。

“不得了。”她看了横山一眼，又看了不远处的大仓一眼，复回来看了横山一眼，总算稳当地下了个定义：“职场性骚扰。”

横山默然地推了一下眼镜，并未反驳，也无从反驳。

“他说什么来着，喜欢什么来着……”渋谷此时的眼神和她防水的妆容一样亮闪闪的，“刚离太远了我没听到。”

“那最好不过了，”横山说，“吵死了你。”

被谴责的渋谷则笑得开心无比。她还想说些什么，却被前来的工作人员告知要继续拍摄。她叼着吸管再吸了几口，将饮料塞到横山手里，晃悠着走掉了。

“喂，我现在可不是你的经纪人啊。”横山看着吸管顶端的口红印，用似乎十分不愉快的语气说道。

渋谷把脱掉的浴袍递给安田，大剌剌地整了一下比基尼的带子，理直气壮地说：“干嘛那么小器，大家要互相帮助才对。”

“要互相帮助才对。”安田虽不清楚他们方才谈论的话题，仍笑眯眯地帮腔。

横山叹了口气，将那只吸管从瓶子里拿出来，丢进垃圾桶。

话是这么说，可是我遇上的麻烦有谁来帮我吗。横山瞧着那个走近的人，那招牌的灿烂笑容当真使自己心情复杂无比。

大仓把浴巾和浴袍递给他，道貌岸然地同他讲：“麻烦你了。”

你也知道啊。

横山想到了挺久远的那天早上大仓的话。虽料到他会毫不客气地麻烦回来，但与自己想象的也太不一样了。

回到了车内，大仓兴致盎然地问坐在他身侧的横山：“我今天表现怎么样？”

横山回想之前过近的接触还是有些不自在，目光闪避地答道：“一如既往的出色，应该能得到不错的成片。”

调低了椅背，大仓心情不错地说：“方才我去看了原片，也是这么觉得。すば子真是可爱啊。”

“……嗯。”

大仓不再说话，似乎是闭目养神去了，横山也暗暗松了口气。待到顺利到达下榻的酒店，工作人员们在大堂各自分好房卡。横山将一张房卡递给大仓，听到后者兀道：“她和我交换了联系方式。”

“……”

“等会儿洗完澡后我要去她的房间。”大仓笑着冲横山眨了眨眼。

横山完全反应不过来：“……什……”

“大概是一个小时后吧。”大仓看了看表。

“……等等，是说，”横山艰难地组织好语言：“事务所是禁止恋爱的。”

“谁说我们恋爱了。”大仓佯装震惊地看着他，又露出耐人寻味的灿烂笑容：“其实你也可以来哦，横山くん。”

横山还想说些什么，大仓就自顾自地走进了电梯。他在电梯里问：“ヨコ，你不进来吗？”

沉默了几秒，横山道：“你先上去吧。”

“好的，等会儿见。”大仓体谅地点点头，消失在合上的电梯门后。

站在原地的横山拿出手机，在联系人列表中寻到渋谷，按下通话键。然而等了许久，对方也未接起来。

大仓忠义如同风眼一般。横山裕挂断电话，有些挫败地想。

气定神闲地看着自己被他卷进去。

听到门铃响起，大仓打开房门，看见横山双手插兜站在门外。

“等等，我要吹一下头发。”说罢，大仓就走进洗手间。横山则倚着走道的墙，等待的姿态。

看起来好像有点生气了。大仓边吹头发边暗暗观察横山，对方的神情是少见的严肃，而且至今没有说过一句话。

待到他们来到渋谷的门前，大仓示意离门铃比较近的横山去按门铃。横山冷冷地看他一眼，抬手按下。过了不久，门就打开了。

开门的渋谷敷着面膜，横山不情愿地被她吓了一跳。她看到横山的时候眼神也有点诧异，不过很快就接受了事实：“哦，你也在啊。”

横山发觉她的语气有一丝嫌弃，虽不知即将面对的事是不是如他想象的一般可怕，他也不可避免地有些受伤。横山听到渋谷边走边说：“原来你打电话给我是想说你要来啊，刚才我在泡澡来着，不好意思啊。”

“本来我也想要不要叫上你，但想到你之前……”翻找东西的渋谷顿了顿，转身的时候各丢给依旧不发一语的横山和悠闲的大仓一个游戏手柄，“玩得太烂了。”

横山拿着手柄嘴唇微张地发起怔来。他在脑内迅速地梳理了一下，脸开始发热。

“磨蹭个什么呀，又不是没玩过。”渋谷搡了一下横山，然后随意地坐下：“自己创建角色去。”

“啊啊，真是的，我还以为……”横山恨恨地盯了一下大仓，颓然地坐在地毯上，闷着脸在角色名那里输入「キミくん」，不去回答渋谷随口的追问：“哈？以为什么？”

创建成功后，横山转头看到的是大仓和渋谷咬完了耳朵刚刚分开的画面，渋谷看上去要笑死了。

“我的天，面膜要掉了……”渋谷扶着自己的脸，骨架纤细的身体还在因爆笑不可抑制地发抖。

大仓也笑得不行，让横山讨厌极了。

他挪到横山身边，轻声说：“抱歉，我不是故意作弄你的……”他的眼角还带着因笑得厉害漾出的水光，“我只是想让你一起来玩游戏……キミくん。”

大仓忠义果然很让人讨厌。他过于清楚自己沐浴过后的清新气息使人心情放松，好听的声音撒起娇来事半功倍。他过于清楚自己的恶作剧能轻易得到横山的原谅。

“……算了。”横山还是有些不甘心：“但你就那么肯定我会过来？”

“嗯。”大仓快速地答道：“因为ヨコ就是喜欢担心别人的性格啊。”

我可是对这一点十分着迷呢。

结束游戏的时候，大概是凌晨一点多。游戏中途大仓叫了客房服务，一瓶红酒三人分着喝也早就见了底。共处的几个小时气氛相当不错，于是横山决定不去介意自己被嘲笑游戏下手的事。

才回到自己房内，横山想准备衣物前去沐浴，却听到门铃响了起来。他透过猫眼看到的是大仓。

打开房门，大仓沮丧地说：“不好了，我的房卡断掉了……”

“断掉是什么意思？”横山让开空间让他蹭进来，不明所以地问。

大仓坐到床尾，有点悲伤地解释道：“刚才我叫了红酒不是，房卡不慎压在了冰桶的下方。结果卡被水泡得又湿又软，插到卡槽中没用几分力便断在里面了……”

“……”横山无奈道：“真是服了你了，赶紧打电话给前台。”

“唔。”大仓可怜兮兮地拿起电话拨号。

酒店的工作人员很快前来帮忙处理。大仓和横山一同站在工作人员的后方，看着他拿出另一张房卡折腾了挺久。终于，工作人员一脸疑惑地回身问他们：“客人，这个卡……插不进去啊。”

……当然插不进去了，里面还有断掉的一截卡啊。横山和大仓面面相觑。

结果大仓还是得先去横山房里待着。

横山坐在床沿，对躺在床上的大仓说：“你要睡就睡吧，我去洗澡了。哦对了，别把我的位置都占了。”

大仓凑过来，由下往上地瞧他：“ヨコ今晚都没有戴眼镜呢。”

“我本来就不近视。”横山顺便答了大概会出现的问题：“戴着眼镜看上去会可靠一些。”

“你的眼睛很好看。”大仓说：“我很喜欢。”

横山与他对视几秒，似笑非笑道：“你怎么什么都喜欢。”随即站起身来，径直去拿衣物了。

安田章大泡完澡，舒舒服服地倚到床头柔软的枕头上，拿起闪烁的手机检查邮件。

点开最新一封邮件的时候他的鼻子有些痒，一个喷嚏准备打出的时候瞥到了邮件的内容，竟被生生憋了回去。

「过于亲近人，以及经常把“喜欢”挂在嘴边，是大仓的习惯吗？——fromヨコちょ」

安田有一瞬间觉得自己其实是不识字的，他居然看不懂这封邮件。

他默了片刻，点开前一封邮件。这封邮件的内容倒是言简意赅，并对他理解方才的那封邮件有莫大帮助。

「大仓和横山有一腿。——from渋やん」

大家真活泼啊。安田想道。在我不知道的情况下发生了很多事呢。

「我喜欢你。」

手上没有拿着外卖什么的啊。反正又要说喜欢的是香水吧，好了，知道了，等你生日送你算了。  
但想象中本应该出现的下一句迟迟未听到。

眼镜被轻轻拿下来。对面的人又是很近地凑过来，于是条件反射地闭上眼。

接着一边薄薄的眼皮被柔软的东西印上了。

突如其来得让自己一时间不敢睁开眼。

「你的眼睛很好看。」

又是以前听过的话。说真的，两个男人之间为什么会有这种谈话，简直……

腹诽戛然而止，因为这次是嘴唇触到了柔软的东西。

横山裕猛地睁开眼睛。

他转头看了看床头柜上的闹钟，捋了一下额前的头发，感受到了深深的绝望。

休息日的早晨因为这种梦醒来，实在让人无法愉快。

但好像还有更糟糕的。他闭着眼睛想。

不用这样我也知道自己还行，真的。他有些难堪地捂住脸。该死。

尽管不想承认，那场尴尬的梦让他几乎一整天都浑浑噩噩。想到过几天又要与梦里的人见面，心中更是焦躁。

他甚至翻起了报纸上的招工板块。

在横山颓废地吃着膨化食品的当口，放在一旁的手机因收到新邮件而震动起来。发件人是大仓忠义。

他沉默了几秒，最后点开查看。毕竟是他自己的问题……不对，似乎从一开始对方就比较有问题。

咀嚼的动作停了下来。横山静了片刻，便起身换好衣服，拿上钥匙和钱包走出家门。

——「我独自在家，好像发烧了，头很晕。医药箱里找不到退烧药，可以麻烦你帮我买点药过来吗？——from大仓忠义」

横山一进大仓家的门，就语速略快地说：“你量体温了没有，我忘了问你的体温所以买了几种，如果温度不是很高的话……”他打量了一下关上门的大仓，对方看起来跟没事人似的。

大仓以一种横山看来厚颜无比的淡定说：“谢谢你。不过我没有发烧，我骗你的。”

闻言，横山感受到前所未有的疲于应付。他看起来相当和颜悦色地当机立断道：“这倒是个好消息。那我走了。”他想到自己还有很多份报纸的招工板块没有读过。

“你生气了，所以我长话短说。”大仓抓住他的手腕，用的是轻易挣不开的力气：“你最近对我有意见吧？我本不想骗你过来，但之前的邀约你全都推掉了。”

“是的，十分有意见。”横山坦然答道。

“但是你现在并不想和我细说，也不想听我说太多话。”大仓道：“所以我再长话短说，我喜欢你。”

“我想和你交往，和你接吻，”他毫不避讳地与横山对视，目光和话语一样坦荡，“和你拥抱，和你做爱。……是这种喜欢。”

语毕他松开了抓住横山的手，接着道：“我说完了，抱歉占用了你的一些时间。虽然我不知道之后会怎样，但是我说完了。”即便方才表现得略为强硬，现下的大仓却显得有些泄气。

横山终于动作了，大仓舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼睑有些心虚地耷拉着。横山并未如他所料地立即推门离开，而是转身面向他。

他听到横山用嘲讽的语气说：“从挺久以前开始就觉得你像个女子高中生一样……”

“真是烦死人了，”横山把那袋退烧药抛到大仓怀里，后者有点手忙脚乱地接住，“自己困扰就算了，又要端着难以让人信赖的姿态弄得别人也一同纠结，很有趣吗？”

大仓有些慌张地眨了眨眼，说：“对不起……但是，ヨコ，你看起来没有要走的意思，不是我的错觉吧？”

横山沉默得越久，大仓心中的雀跃就愈加笃定起来。

“那……”大仓轻声的试探打散微妙的安静空气，“我现在过去亲你可以吗？”

地面上两双不同颜色的袜子之间的距离慢慢拉近。

然后保持着对现在来说最恰当的间隔。

横山裕醒来后，又感受到了深深的绝望。

他面无表情地下了床，散发着不情不愿的气场套上一件不属于他的家居裤。

还未开始绞尽脑汁地想如何体面地离开，他现在不是很想听到的，带着浓浓鼻音的声音就自背后传来：“ヨコ……起得好早……。”

“回来再睡一会儿嘛。”面对横山的不予回应，大仓迷迷糊糊而坚持不懈地鼓动道。

“……”横山艰涩地开口道：“事务所内是禁止恋爱的。”

背后安静了片刻，复响起委屈得不得了的声音：“没劲。横山くん你太没劲了。”大仓蹭着枕头道：“睡都睡了，事到如今还这么说……那么固执干嘛，干脆我解约算了。”

横山转身，以觉得对方不可理喻至极的语气说道：“胡言乱语什么，合同还未到期，解约金你出得起吗……”

这时他放在床头柜上的手机响了起来，横山将目光移到来电显示，不消几秒便接起来：“喂？”

“ヨコ，你听我说！”渋谷元气满满的声音自听筒那边传来，“我要作为歌手出道了。”

好消息让横山的心情舒畅了一些，他温声道：“恭喜。要一起出来庆祝吗？”

“话说回来，你那边电视开着吗？”渋谷话锋一转道。

“啊？没有。”

“快开起来，按3频道。”渋谷语气难得认真道。

“……好。”横山瞥了眼在床上撑着脸看着他的大仓，找了遥控器把房内的电视打开。

3频道正在播娱乐新闻，当前的新闻他才看了几秒就切到了下一条新闻，但大标题还是清晰地印在眼里了。

“好像过了，你看到了吗？「知名连锁居酒屋上市 持股人之一竟是当红模特」……”渋谷在那头唏嘘道。

“我出得起的……”大仓抱着枕头答他刚才的问题，“刚刚那张照片显得脸特别歪，讨厌……”

“……就你这样，那天晚上居然好意思让我买单？”横山连自己何时挂了电话都不知道，半天才憋出这么一句话。

“第一反应居然是这个？”大仓委屈地说：“可当时是你自己坚持的啊……”

以后不能轻易买单。横山自省道。

“话说回来，”大仓沾沾自喜的声音再一次巩固了横山的信念，“我似乎是从那晚开始，觉得ヨコ好可爱呢……”

“你能少说两句吗。”

“我不。”

若是无计可施，那便从容地皆大欢喜吧。

END


End file.
